bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Isterio eco del serpente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30716 |no = 1244 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un dio ultraterreno resuscitato come prototipo di un "clone divino". Anche il dio che combatteva al suo fianco era stato riportato in vita. Insieme seminavano morte e distruzione e, proprio quando erano in procinto di tornare nel loro mondo, si ritrovarono ad affrontare l'arma che li aveva già eliminati. Isterio, con il suo nuovo corpo, riuscì inizialmente a tenere testa alla macchina. Tuttavia, il dio dovette infine soccombere al suo potere dopo che essa fu migliorata proprio dallo scienziato che lo aveva riportato in vita. Inoltre, poco prima della resa dei conti, egli venne privato del suo involucro da un'entità sconosciuta. |summon = Il mio involucro supera i limiti della divinità che racchiude. Un giorno rimpiangerai il mondo che ti ha dato la vita. |fusion = Morte! Nascita! Morte! La santità della vita è un'illusione che consente alla mia forza di aumentare a dismisura! |evolution = Questo mondo pullula di falsità! Questo clone diventerà un vero dio e creerà un mondo di falsità! |hp_base = 5002 |atk_base = 2161 |def_base = 1919 |rec_base = 1891 |hp_lord = 6567 |atk_lord = 2701 |def_lord = 2398 |rec_lord = 2355 |hp_anima = 7459 |rec_anima = 2117 |atk_breaker = 2939 |def_breaker = 2160 |atk_guardian = 2458 |def_guardian = 2636 |rec_guardian = 2236 |hp_oracle = 5959 |def_oracle = 2279 |rec_oracle = 2712 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Inganno del serpente malvagio |lsdescription = +30% ATT e PS massimi di tutte le unità - Probabilità di infliggere un'anomalia di stato casuale - Enorme aumento dei danni contro i nemici colpiti da anomalie di stato |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak & 100% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Passepied del serpente pazzo |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Probabile inflizione di tutte le anomalie di stato - Aumenta i PS massimi |bbnote = 50% chance & 15% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Elenco prestazioni: Spiccato |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Aggiunge probabile inflizione di tutte le anomalie di stato agli attacchi per 3 turni - Aumenta ATT BB e ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak, 200% boost to BB Atk & 15% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Finale: Nidhogg |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Aggiunge probabile inflizione casuale di tutte le anomalie di stato agli attacchi per 3 turni - Enorme aumento di ATT BB - Enorme aumento dei danni elementali d'acqua e terra per 3 turni |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk & 400% boost to elemental damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Scorno del falso dio |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile resistenza a 2 attacchi KO |esnote = 40% chance |bb1 =* * * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * * |evofrom = 30715 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Passepied'' is a French court dance. *''Spicatto'' is a bowing technique for string instruments in which the bow appears to bounce lightly upon the string. It is based on the Italian verb spiccare, meaning "to separate". *''Nídhogg'' is based in Norse Mythology namely Níðhöggr is a dragon who gnaws at a root of the world tree, Yggdrasil. |addcat = Entità aliene |addcatname = Isterio 7 }}